The Sacred Otherworlder
by X-ray99
Summary: Dheal falls from the sky into the world she loves the most and now duties, enemies, and new friends are all dumped on her suddenly. How will she react with her sudden new life?


In the final minutes in the year 2013, I am playing cards with my older brother. The T.V is on and they were explaining the world's end. I was already scared of these pranks, but now they are planning to count down. Now I am getting really scared. Even the news these days take things a little too far…

"Are you okay, Dheal?" My brother asks me.

"Yeah,…I'm alright…it's your turn by the way, Leon…"

"Sigh*…Alright, alright…"

I'm an Orphan along with my two brothers. My brother handles the worries as an adult. Worries such as bills, money, jobs, and other stuff like that. I really miss my parents…Our mother was an African American who married our father who was Italian. All three of us gains most of our mother's qualities, Medium dark skin and black hair. The only person that haves a quality are father haves is my older brother, whose hair is brown.

I sighed again and regretted it.

"…something the matter…what is it?" My older brother asks me again, poking my on my nose.

To teach him a lesson, I bit him.

"Okay, okay, I will stop!"

"Laughter* hey Leonardo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you was in a different world?"

"What do you mean a 'different world'?"

"I mean a world like a video game. If you could pick, which video game based world would you pick?"

"I would pick LoZ: Ocarina of Time!" Bond, my younger brother said as he walks in from the kitchen with his annoyance.

"…Why? It is not that popular anymore…" I reminded.

"What are you talking about? Every since the remake from the 3DS, it has made some more fans, not that I did not play the original version. Besides, before you may even say your game world, let ME say that you did not even know the main Protagonist of the game until SSBB."

"Oh hush! Pit is my favorite character never the less! …Hmph"

I afterwards whispered in my brother's ear, but loud enough for Bond to hear "Is it me or is that kid just plain ominous. He is WAY too smart to be a normal 11 year old…"

Leonardo just smiles.

"I heard every single word you know…" Bond said.

"Oh…I know" I commented, enjoying the glare Bond is giving me.

Leonardo laughs at us. I wonder why he enjoys watching us argue…

"Anyway, I would pick Fire Emblem: Awakening…" He said as the news reports start counting down on 10 now."

"Really? I would pick the Kid Icuras: Uprising game!"

"Is that so?" Bond asks sarcastically.

"why?" Leon asked again

"Well, I just like the world there."

"You like a world full of monsters that will try to kill you so Hades can turn your soul into a monster itself?"

"You didn't learn from the last time you was teasing me?" I asked angrily.

I could tell he was just about to chuckle again, but a sudden shake in the ground happened.

"…Was it an earthquake?"I wondered while turning a bit pale again.

"Earthquakes last much longer than that…" Bond whispered to me.

About five seconds later, the ground began shaking again, this time it would not stop! …I faint.

"Dheal…Know that I loved you… That goes for you to Bond." …Was that my brother? Why does it feel like I am falling!?

After about five minutes of falling in blackness, I could finally feel my eye lids and decide to open them again. I immediately regret my decision….

Now you see, I AM FALLING OUT THE FREAKING SKY!

I scream in terror and disbelief as I plummet towards a floating Island of some sort.

"I am going to die. I'm going to die. I am going to SO die!"

Suddenly, a flash of blue appears with a humanoid figure coming from it. It grabs me in its arms and saves me from my demise…I faint again.

"….ey. Hey, are you okay, lady?"

I wake up to the voice and stare at the boy that looks the same age as me, haves spiky hair, wearing some kind of white tunic, have wings, and….looks like the main character from kid Icarus…..

"Uh….hi….? I manage to speak out.

"Hi! Glad you are okay!" The person I just won't believe is real says.

"Okay, before you ask me questions, can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure!"

"What uh….What is your name…?"

"My name is Pit, Captain of Palutena Guards!" He states proudly…..I faint again.

…

…

…

"Come on, wake up!"

"Huh!?" I shoot up from the ground and looks at the angel who were trying to wake me up.

"_Sigh* _Good, I thought you wasn't going to wake up this time."

"How is this possible" I mutter as I take a look around the temple that is currently in the sky.

"How is what possible?"

"Erm…nothing…"

He shrugs and replies. "Right now we are waiting for Lady Palutena, the goddess of Light. She wants to ask you some questions."

Oh great, I can only imagine how I am going to respond when I see- "Hello, my name is Lady Palutena." said a green haired woman … I fainted again.

…

…

…

I slowly wake up again, in the exact same spot I passed out. "How many times are you going to do that?" Pit asked.

"Until my brain can handle the fact that this is all real…" I replied.

"That what is all real?" the angel asks.

"…Nothing…Hey, where did Palutena go?

"That was not the real deal. That was a hologram, but when the real Goddess of Light comes, she will activate the power of flight, and allow me to soar through the sky! When that happens, I will start my first mission. I haven't seen her in 25 years…"

"Whoa…"

"So who's the horse?" He said while pointing behind me. I looked towards the direction he is pointing and saw a horse with wings….I fainted again.

…

…

…

I wake up to see Pit grabbing a First Blade "My first mission is about to start, you can stay here until Palutena figures out what to do with you I guess."

"W-wait! You can't just leave me here!" I said as he jumps out a random door saying "Here we go!"

I jump after him and never regretted a different decision I made in my life more that I regret this one. Why? Because other side of the door is the freaking sky again! This time however, the horse, along with pit pursues me while I fall from the sky. The horse is the one that catches me. I see that it also haves a blue shine on its wings like Pit. I guess it cannot fly without a god's permission either…

"Um Pit? …Who is that?"

"M-my name is Dheal"

Palentana sighs in response. "We'll talk about this later, but for now it is time to fight."

"F-fight!? I have no training what so ever!"

"Then why are you holding a sword?"

I look over to my left hand since I am left handed and sure enough, I am holding a Falchion; a sword that only has a blade on one side.

"Where did this come from?" I wondered out loud.

"…You don't know where the very weapon you are holding came from…?" Palutena asks again.

"…Nope…"

"Whoa! Underworld troops are attacking. You weren't kidding when you said it is time fight!" Pit interrupts.

"Then we have to take them out quickly! Dheal, since your weapon is not ranged, I will allow you to get close and personal to the enimies."

"B-but, I don't know how to fight riding a horse that flies!"

"Welp, you are about to learn." I could already tell she is smirking wherever she is.

"…_sigh* _Why me….?" I wondered out loud.


End file.
